Hoppity Hooper Oneshots
by UnderdogFan1254
Summary: right what it says on the tin!
1. cold

Set after the Holiday Episode.

* * *

"What a Christmas surprise, huh fellas?" asked Waldo, leaning against a wall to take off his spats and shake the snow from his pads.

"Sure!" exclaimed Fillmore, removing his hat, "Maybe now that we're friends with Santa we can actually get some presents."

Waldo chuckled, "The last thing this Christmas movie needs is a kiss under the mistletoe, hm?" He hummed, grabbing Fillmore's hands and touching the furthest point of his muzzle to the bear's chin lovingly.

Hoppity, meanwhile, was absolutely frigid. He was not prepared to get out of the house at all that night, let alone for so long. The sweater was warm enough for the van, sure, where the only form of heat was the AC on hot on high. But in Wisconsin, with heavy snow and wind- and that wasn't even counting the accidental fall into icy water they'd all had- for a _frog? _Absolutely not.

Least to say Hoppity was right on his way to freezing over completely, and already felt like his legs wouldn't let him move anymore. So, in a last desperate act of gaining any sort of warmth in his pathetic amphibian body, he shuddered and crossed his arms, furiously rubbing.

"_Ah-chu!"_

Waldo immediately bolted over, grabbing Hoppity's arms. "Oh, Hoppity, you're freezing…" he fretted.

"Yeah…" Hoppity sniffled, collapsing onto his shoulder, trying to snuggle deep into him.

"Don't you pass out on me yet, boy."

"I'm so cold, Uncle Waldo…"

"Shh, shh. I know," he gently dragged Hoppity closer to the center of the van, "Let's get you away from the walls. Set the vent into high-gear, Beauregard!"

Fillmore nodded, too focused on Hoppity's safety rather than the name. He did as he was told, before dragging the two right under a vent.

"Ah, Hoppity…" he worried, voice on the edge of tears as if he didn't believe Hoppity could be saved.

"Quit your crying," Waldo snapped, "He's not dying under my watch. Hug him, Fillmore."

Fillmore nodded, understanding it as a goodbye hug rather than a help hug. His fur almost threatened to swallow Hoppity whole, not that Hoppity minded. Fillmore was very warm, that was his hibernation coat, Hoppity figured.

Hoppity scuffled to turn around, Waldo took a step back to let him. Fillmore's large hands practically covered his whole back, so for a moment Waldo shot off, only to come back with a thick blanket.

"Legs, Hoppity?" he asked gently.

"M-mhm."

He nodded, tying it around him. He then hugged the both of them, nuzzling his own face in Fillmore's fur before doing the same to Hoppity.

They sat like that for a long time, and by the time Hoppity felt defrosted he could tell that Waldo and Fillmore were sweating under their fur.

He leaned out from the fur, still sniffling a bit. "Thanks, guys."

"Oh, Hoppity," murmured Waldo, reaching out to keep him from going far, "Don't leave because we're hot, you stay until you're warmed up."

"I am warmed up!" he laughed, untying the blanket from his waist and draping it over his head, "I'll be good with a few more minutes of this."

"Are you sure?" Fillmore asked quietly. Hoppity nodded, but Fillmore still pulled him in for one last bear hug. "I love you, Hoppity," he whimpered, "So much." he looked at Waldo, watching on, "_We_ love you," he corrected, "Don't we, Waldo?"

As Fillmore let Hoppity go, he turned to Waldo. He half expected Waldo be be flustered, embarrassed- heck, _ashamed _that Fillmore would even imply an sort of caring emotion. But he wasn't. Waldo patted his back.

"We sure do. We love you, we care about you so much too…" he hummed, "If I'd known you'd get so cold, Hoppity, I would've let you stay here in the van… Mm. I feel awful."

"Don't!" giggled Hoppity, pulling him in for a hug, "It was important. And you can't have a cartoon show with the main character out of the picture, ha-huh!"

Waldo snickered, "I suppose so. It was still dangerous, Hoppity- I figure if you'd stayed out there for another minute we'd have one froggy popsicle."

Hoppity laughed, hugging him tighter. Waldo let a playful growl rise in his throat.

"Love ya, kid."

"I love you too, unc!"

When he pulled away, Waldo placed a small kiss to his forehead. Hoppity turned to Fillmore.

"Love you, too, unc."

Fillmore's eyes filled with water, "Aw, Hoppity, I love you too."

Waldo pat the frog's back, "Off to bed with you. I bet Santa will be here soon. Fillmore and I will be right here if you need us."

Hoppity nodded, heading off, "G'night!"

"Sleep tight, hon."


	2. sick

Waldo was sick. Very sick. In fact, he had pneumonia.

Hoppity had been the one to remind the both of them that he owned a two-bedroom treehouse- _literally in a tree- _and it was probably a better place to be until Waldo was over it.

So, for the time being, they were living out of Hoppity's home. Waldo was having the worst time.

Waldo was, and had been, hacking and sneezing his lungs out. Hoppity insisted Fillmore put a bowl by his bed because they'd all come to the agreement that _bodily fluids _were gross. Hoppity also insisted that he didn't want to see his uncle so messed up, which meant Fillmore had to look after him. Not that he really minded.

Waldo coughed and groaned as Fillmore set the bowl on the ground under him and a sandwich on a plate he'd made on his lap.

"Are you okay?"

Waldo shot him a death glare.

"...okay. I brought you a sandwich."

"I'm not hungry."

"You should try 'n eat anyway."

Waldo grunted and shifted onto his stomach. Fillmore patted his back.

"You're a bit of an idiot, you know."

Waldo shot another glance at him, smiling slightly. "Says the one who confused a grenade for a pineapple, in literally rural Wisconsin."

"You didn't have to attack Hoppity and I, you know."

"You could've alerted that you were there first! We're on crime watch!"

Fillmore huffed a laugh. "You're still a bit of an idiot."

"So are you," Waldo sat up and inched closer.

"Don't kiss me on my mouth you're sick."

Waldo made a disappointed noise but placed a kiss to his cheek anyway.

"I'm gonna take a nap," he informed, leaning back down.

"Okay," Fillmore set the sandwich beside his bowl and headed back out without anything else. On the other side of the wall, Hoppity was running his toes and webs through the carpet. He looked up at Fillmore.

"Do you think Waldo's gonna be okay?"

Fillmore shrugged. "He'll be fine. I don't know if we can cure his chronic dumbass syndrome, though."

Hoppity furrowed his brows and blew a raspberry.


	3. chips

Skippity's a character from a book, you can find them by searching "Skippity Snooper"

* * *

Hoppity's turnip, butter and ice cream supply had run out. So, what else was he to do but run down to the Foggy Bog General Store? Alerting his uncles, Hoppity went off.

It was pretty late when Hoppity left, the sky purple in that weird not-quite-sunset not-quite-night state. The stark, bright lights of the store were a bit of an unwelcome change to the outside darkness.

Hoppity went and grabbed his butter and ice cream before promptly getting lost in a sea of turnip greens instead of real turnips.

He'd been buying turnips for fifteen years, darn it, he should know where they were by now.

Suddenly, Hoppity was distracted by a _crunch. _Not that it was unusual. It was a store and a store that sold chips. Nevertheless, desperate from a break from these disgraces to the name turnip, Hoppity turned around.

Not too far from him stood another frog, a bit lighter skin, in a pink hoodie with a distinctive heart-shaped stitching. The other frog looked at him and, sure enough, heart-shaped pupils.

Hoppity turned all the way around and stepped closer. Skippity shrunk back, clutching their stomach with another crunch. Suddenly, Hoppity realized.

"Are you shoplifting?"

"_Shhh!"_

Hoppity was a bit taken aback. Sure, Skippity wasn't the best person. Skippity was the resident troublemaker and was currently on a week-long suspension from school, _of course _they weren't the best person. But Hoppity never thought they'd shoplift.

"...Skippity," Hoppity said softly, "Get those chips out of your jacket. Help me find the turnips. You're coming home with me."

Skippity's eyes went wide and they shrunk back even more.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Hoppity said with a small laugh, "We've got _real _food at home. And a roof! Come over for a night."

Skippity sighed and gave in, though wasn't any less scared.

Hoppity found his turnips and used the last of his allowance money on Skippity's chips, then led them back to the tree-n-trailer by the hand.

Later that night, Skippity had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch. Hoppity got a quilt out of the closet and threw it over their body just in case. He'd rather Skippity be sweating in their sleep than die of hypothermia.

...Skippity could kick it off if they wanted anyway, and with one last check the door was locked, Hoppity fell asleep himself.


End file.
